Exchange
by Maharu P Natsuzawa
Summary: Keberadaanmu adalah keberadaanku. Hidupku sendiri ada untuk dirimu saja. Jadi siapa yang peduli jika aku mati dan kau tidak? Bagaimanapun, saat kau hidup aku juga hidup... Made for SasuNaru day! Happy SN day peoples! RnR?


**Exchange**

Naruto sumpah suer punya saya! Sasuke adik Itachi dan Naruto suami saya! Iya! *dikeplak*

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Phantomhive © Own the story

Summary © Angel's Apple

_Made for SasuNaru day. Happy SN day peoples!_

**Warning: **OOC najis. Abal najong bin nista. AU. Fluffy-fluffy gak fluffy *?*. Author nulisnya seenak jidat. Selipan bahasa gahol. Timeline abal. Deskrip nista. Dijamin bikin muntaber. Plotless banget. Judul sama cerita kagak nyambung (mungkin). Sho-ai yang condong ke friendship *?*. Untuk menghindari amukan tujuh turunan, dianjurkan untuk menekan tombol back.

Berputar. Semuanya berputar—bukan, bukan berputar tapi terhisap. Terhisap kedalam suatu pusat yang menyakitkan. Tertarik kedalam gravitasi yang begitu kuat. Dan, semuanya memusingkan. Yang terlihat hanyalah putih, yang berpendar menyakitkan.

Lalu segalanya berubah, lagi. Hal yang berputar berhenti berputar, yang terhisap dimuntahkan. Dan skema putih bersih tergantikan oleh pemandangan suatu tempat. Hijau, penuh pohon.

Indra pembau menangkap suatu kelembaban yang tak wajar, yang mengingatkan siapapun yang menghirupnya akan hujan. Sedangkan indra pendengar menangkap langkah kaki yang bergemerisik, beradu dengan dedaunan yang jatuh, Bukan hanya itu, telinga juga sanggup menangkap suara isak tangis, yang memilukan hati.

Berjalan. Berjalan menuju arah suara isak tangis. Kaki tak bisa bergerak cepat, tapi secepat mungkin ia bergerak.

Dekat. Semakin dekat. Memburu, nafas memburu karena kecemasan dan déjà vu berlebih. Tempat ini penuh misteri—menyimpan pesona yang aneh, pesona yang memusingkan.

Dan mata menemukannya. Orang-orang berpakaian hitam berdiri disana. Menangis, terisak, berteriak. Histeris. Kaki berusaha mendekatinya, membawa tubuh ke sana. Tapi entah mengapa hati tak sejalan dengan otak. Kaki ingin pergi kesana, tetapi hati menyuruh kaki untuk diam, tak melakukan apa-apa.

Tapi toh tetap saja kaki yang menang. Kaki membawa tubuh ketempat itu. Tempat paling indah sebelum Surga. Peristirahatan terakhir.

Mata terbelalak kaget, saat melihat nama yang terembos di nisan putih bersih itu. Tangan berusaha meraihnya tapi percuma—seluruh tubuh hanyalah bayangan, sekedar dua dimensi yang terperangkap dalam tiga dimensi.

Mulut berusaha mengeluarkan suara, tapi tak ada satu pun kata yang terucap dari sana—dan berputar. Semuanya berputar lagi, lebih memusingkan. Seolah terbuang, seolah tak diperbolehkan ada disana, badan terlempar.

Padahal, hati menjerit, memanggil namanya…

Phantomhive ©

"—Naruto!" deruan nafas pemuda berambut raven itu semakin lama semakin kencang. Peluh berjatuhan dari pelipisnya, membasahi setiap inci kulitnya yang sepucat porselen. Mata onyx pemuda itu melebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya: proses pemakaman Uzumaki Naruto.

Meski pun hanya sebuah bunga tidur, tapi tetap saja ketakutan dan kecemasan melanda hatinya. Kesal, pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya. Sia-sia dia kembali tidur kalau setiap kali tertidur mimpi itu terus berulang.

'Perutku sakit sekali…' batinnya ketika dia menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai sembari memegang tubuh bagian bawah yang disebut lambung. Matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya berpusing.

Perlahan, dia berusaha meraih benda yang terletak disamping kasur tidurnya—gelas belimbing yang _selalu _berisi air putih—dan meminum isinya hingga tandas. Setelah cairan bening itu melewati kerongkongannya, pemuda itu berjalan perlahan lagi—atau lebih tepatnya merambat—menuju jendela yang ditutupi oleh gorden silver.

Tangannya yang pucat panjang meraih helaian kain beludru itu, lalu dengan sekali hentakan membukanya. Pandangan dari jendela besar itu adalah rona kemerahan sang langit, yang sinar mataharinya mulai merekah. Sejenak, mata onyx-nya dibutakan oleh intensitas cahaya yang masuk bertubi-tubi kedalam pupilnya. Tapi setelah beberapa lama dia membuka mata, pemandangan menyilaukan itu sedikit menenangkan hatinya yang tak dapat dipungkiri begitu gelisah.

Matanya kemudian berlari, mencari benda berbentuk spade yang tergantung elegan diatas kasurnya. Jam dindingnya menunjukkan angka enam lebih sebelas. Masih pagi sekali. Pemuda itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

'Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa…'

Phantomhive ©

_Tokyo State Senior High School_

"Sasuke!" suara seorang pemuda yang ceria mengisi kehampaan yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Suaranya besar, membahana. Tetapi tetap memberikan ketenangan pada setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Mata safirnya membulat, peluh menyelimuti pelipisnya dan senyum lebar terpajang pada wajahnya.

Kemudian pemuda berambut keemasan itu melangkahkan kakinya, menuju satu-satunya bangku yang masih berpenghuni. Di bangku kiri pojok itu, seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya pantat ayam dan wajah stoic sedang duduk, menunduk dan berkutat dengan HP ditangannya.

Pemuda itu, pemuda yang selalu mendapat mimpi buruk tentang kematian _sahabatnya_, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kepalanya kemudian berputar, mencari sosok bersuara itu. Dan saat matanya menemukan sosok manusia berambut kuning, berkulit tan, tinggi dengan senyum lebar mencurigakan serta peluh bercucuran, dia memilih untuk kembali berkutat pada HP-nya.

"Kau mau apa? Suaramu bikin telinga sakit tahu." Ujarnya datar, tetapi tetap terasa menusuk. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan membengkokkan setengah bibirnya.

"Cih. Bilang saja kau iri padaku karena kau tidak punya suara sebesar punyaku." Timpal Naruto narsis. Ah, giliran alis Sasuke yang terpancing untuk naik.

"Buat apa aku iri? Lagi pula kau mau menggangguku? Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu omong-omong." Jawabnya, masih memajang muka stoic yang seolah tak peduli pada apapun yang terjadi, Jemarinya kembali menari di layar sentuh iPhone-nya, tidak mempedulikan maksud Naruto sebenarnya.

"Ah, kau memang sialan Teme. Padahal aku mau mengajakmu _sun bathing._ Lihat kulitmu, pucat sekali." Kata Naruto sembari memasang wajah serius dan menunjuk kulit pucat Sasuke yang penuh dengan bintik merah kecil.

"Aku tidak minat _sun bathing_. Aku mau dikelas saja. Kau sendiri deh sana. Atau sama komplotanmu yang gila itu." Reaksi Sasuke masih sama. Memasang wajah stoic dengan santainya dan masih berkutat dengan HP-nya. Entah apa yang dia urus.

"Ayolaah. Kau tahu ini bulan apa, kan?" Naruto memohon, memasang cengir kuda diwajahnya.

"Juli." Tetap masih sama. Wajah stoic dan jawaban dengan nada yang datar dan dingin. Naruto menghembuskan nafas keras-keras, mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengerutkan alis. Memang susah membujuk tuan muda Uchiha.

"Huh. Teme nggak asyik. Nyesel deh." Kata pemuda berambut keemasan itu, pura-pura ngambek dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memasang wajah seolah mencibir. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke mendengus.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Cepat sana pergi dari sini. Aku masih harus mengecek saham perusahaan." Ujarnya datar. Lagi-lagi masih memencet layar HP dengan cepat dan liar. Naruto, yang telah mendengar alasan sahabatnya yang tidak mau diajak _sun bathing _jadi merasa bersalah. Dia kembali memasang cengiran andalanannya, cengiran kuda.

"O-ooh… jadi dari tadi kau mengurus perusahaan toh? Jadi nggak enak… He he. Maaf ya. Aku _sun bathing _sama Shikamaru saja deh. Daah." Sahutnya, masih memasang wajah cengiran kuda-nya. Setelah menggaruk kepalanya yang mirip duren, dia berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke dengan gontai. Meski dia sudah bilang kalau dia setuju Sasuke tidak ikut, didalam hatinya dia sedikit kecewa.

Sedangkan Sasuke melihat kepergian sahabatnya. Mata onyx-nya bergerak perlahan mengikuti langkah gontai Naruto. Kemudian saat Naruto sudah agak jauh, dia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada situs bursa saham yang dia buka melalui HP-nya.

Namun kemudian otaknya menolak mencerna pergerakan angka-angka ratusan juta yang bergerak liar—kurva yang naik turun didalam lini—dan memilih untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sedikit jengkel atas apa yang melanda otaknya, pemuda berambut raven ini menyerah pada keinginan otak dan juga hatinya—ikut _sun bathing _sekalian istirahat—yang dia akui tidak disukainya.

Tapi bukankah manusia workaholic juga harus istirahat? Dia mendesah, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto yang sudah keluar kelas duluan.

"… Oi! Ya sudah deh. Aku ikut!" teriaknya keras-keras, berusaha meraih gendang telinga Naruto. Saat gelombang transversal suara Sasuke meraih gendang telinga Naruto, dia berbalik kemudian memansang cengiran lebar seperti biasa.

"Naah gitu dong! Sekali-kali ikutan acara kayak begini kenapa?"

Phantomhive ©

_Tokyo State Senior High School's Roof Top_

"Eh… Naruto… kenapa kau tidak bilang _sun bathing_-nya massal begini?" Sasuke bertanya pada manusia berambut kuning jabrik disampingnya dengan kerutan jengkel memenuhi dahinya.

"Lho, kan namanya juga _sun bathing_. Mandi matahari. Jadi massal dong. Kalau mandi biasa kan tidak boleh massal. Lagi pula tempat ini yang terbaik untuk mendapat asupan sinar matahari yang melimpah…" jawab Naruto inosen, tersenyum lepas sambil memandangi langit biru yang penuh oleh kumpulan biri-biri.

Sasuke menghela nafas, berusaha menahan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak. Yah, dia tidak suka keramaian. Apalagi _roof top _SMA Tokyo selalu penuh oleh orang-orang aneh yang suka bergosip. Sasuke tidak suka gossip.

"Naruto? Kurasa aku tidak jadi ikut. Aku kembali kekelas saja. _Jeez_… banyak orang begini. Mending tidak ah." ujar Sasuke pelan, masih berusaha menekan amarahnya. Naruto yang notabene _half deaf_ tidak menggubris perkataan Sasuke sama sekali. Dia malah melengang pergi, tertawa-tawa dengan inosennya.

'Percuma ngomong sama dia…' batinnya pasrah kemudian mengikuti jejak Naruto yang lagi-lagi mendahuluinya. Saat kakinya yang panjang kurus memasuki area _roof top, _kehangatan ganjil mengisi tubuhnya. Entah mengapa, dia merasa nyaman dan tentram.

'Hn. _Sun bathing _tidak buruk juga ternyata…' ujarnya dalam hati, melangkah pelan-pelan mengikuti jejak Naruto sambil merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari yang bersinar cerah. Sejenak, matanya kesulitan mencari sosok Naruto yang lincah dan gampang meliuk-liuk. Apalagi _roof top _hari ini begitu penuh. Yah, ini adalah hari terakhir masuk sekolah sebelum libur musim panas.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari, mata onyx-nya kemudian menemukan sosok manusia yang dicarinya. Pemuda itu, Uzumaki Naruto sedang berdiri di pagar pembatas. Matanya terpejam, senyum tipis terpeta pada wajahnya. Sasuke tahu, Naruto sedang merasakan angin dan berusaha mencium bau musim panas. Hal konyol.

Saat kakinya mencapai Naruto, dia berhenti. Dipandangi wajah sahabatnya. Matanya masih terpejam. Kristal biru yang diakuinya, sangat disukainya tak terlihat. Kemudian gelenyar aneh memenuhi tubuhnya. Entah mengapa wajah Naruto begitu… mempesona di matanya.

"Hei. Cobalah kau pejamkan matamu dan rasakanlah angin. Aku yakin pikiranmu akan ringan, Teme." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba saat Sasuke masih terpaku pada wajah Naruto. Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi perlahan.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal konyol seperti yang kau lakukan, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke pelan, kemudian mengalihkan mata onyx-nya dari wajah Naruto ke langit biru cerah yang terhampar.

Hening.

"Cobalah saja. Ikutilah saranku, Teme. Aku tahu kau lebih pucat dari biasanya akhir-akhir ini. Jadi cobalah untuk menuruti kata-kataku." Sahut Naruto, memecahkan tameng keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

Sasuke tertegun. Dia lagi-lagi menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Mungkin benar kata Naruto. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini dia memang pucat dan banyak pikiran.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyerah pada hatinya. Dia menutup mata, kemudian merasakan hembusan angin musim panas yang hangat tapi menyejukkan. Kenyamanan kemudian melanda tubuhnya, juga hatinya yang sudah mulai merasa rileks.

Hening lagi. Dan kali ini tidak ada yang berusaha memecahkannya. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, sibuk merasakan nyamannya angin selatan yang berhembus perlahan.

"Hei, Teme. Kau tahu tidak mengapa aku mengajakmu kemari?" celetuk Naruto, lagi-lagi memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hn." Sasuke malas menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Lagi pula dia masih asyik dengan kegiataan barunya. Dan dia merasa begitu rileks saat ini.

"Aku menyayangimu Teme. Kau berharga bagiku." Ujar Naruto lagi, yang kali ini sukses menohok ulu hati Sasuke. Kelopak matanya tiba-tiba terbuka, kemudian menemukan sosok Naruto yang sedang tersenyum. Dia membuka matanya dan sedang menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang berkilauan.

Sasuke mendengus sambil menyimpan senyum. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit biru lagi, menutup matanya kemudian memulai kebiasaan barunya.

"Hn."

Phantomhive ©

Sore menjelang. Semburat keemasan memenuhi langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah dengan biri-biri putih berlarian disana. Matahari sore musim panas bersinar lebih terang dari pada musim-musim lainnya.

Seluruh murid di Tokyo State Senior High School bersiap untuk pulang. Seluruhnya membicarakan rencana berlibur, natsumatsuri dan lain-lain. Semua siswa semangat sekali pada musim panas tahun ini. Apalagi tahun ini ada event empat tahunan terakbar di bumi, FIFA World Cup yang digelar di Indonesia.

"Teme? Pulang bareng tidak?" Naruto menghampiri meja Sasuke dimana penghuninya sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Sasuke mengangguk singkat kemudian mengikuti langkah Naruto yang begitu bersemangat.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Naruto terus mengoceh. Dia terus memborbardir Sasuke untuk mendukung Jerman, tim kesayangannya.

"Ah, pokoknya aku ingin ke Indonesia! Stadion yang di Bandung itu loh… sepertinya bakal lebih megah dari pada yang di Johannesburg." Cerocosnya. "Aku jelas mendukung Jerman! Der Panzer adalah cintaku, nyawaku dan segalanya! Ah, pasti kau akan terpesona pada aksi Mesut Oezil, kawan!" lagi-lagi Naruto mengoceh tentang Jerman, topik yang tidak disukai Sasuke.

"Hn. Terserah. Kau mau ke Bandung atau mendukung Jerman itu urusanmu. Yang jelas aku akan mendukung Jepang dan juga… Indonesia mungkin." Jawab Sasuke, menyambung cerocosan Naruto. Tapi entah mengapa jika yang menyerocos Sasuke rasanya jadi tidak asyik.

"… Indonesia? Tim yang baru masuk empat tahun lalu itu? Yang kalah di perdelapan final?" tanya Naruto, sedikit kaget dengan pilihan Sasuke. Tidak biasanya Sasuke mendukung tim minor seperti Indonesia.

"Iya. Memang mereka terhenti di perdelapan final, tapi kau lihat sendiri mainnya bagus sekali, kan? Bahkan tim atas Spanyol-pun agak kewalahan melawan Indonesia." Sanggah Sasuke santai sembari membaca buku novel tebal.

"… ah terserah deh," ujar Naruto, mengangkat bahunya. "tapi aku yakin Jerman bakal menjadi juara tahun ini."

"Yah… terserah."

Saat itulah sebuah bola berwarna hitam putih dari pola segi enam dan segi lima menggelinding di hadapan mereka berdua. Bola sepak. Saat itulah seorang anak berlari kencang, berusaha mengejar bola sepak miliknya.

Sasuke dan Naruto cuma bisa terdiam, memperhatikan anak kecil itu yang berusaha mencapainya. Lalu tanpa disangka, bola itu menggelinding ke zebra cross, yang lampu pejalan kaki-nya hendak berganti ke warna merah. Naruto, refleks berlari mengejar si anak dan…

"DOBE!" saat Naruto telah meraih sang anak dan telah mengamankannya dalam pelukannya, Naruto terhempas, tertabrak mobil yang melaju kencang. Darah mengalir di pelipisnya yang masih terpenuhi oleh peluh.

Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto, menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi tak ada respon sama sekali dari Naruto. Panik, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memanggil ambulans.

'Semoga tidak menjadi apa yang seperti kulihat…'

Phantomhive ©

Sasuke terdiam didepan ruang IGD. Tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya. Matanya memandang ke kehampaan sedangkan wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Peluh dingin menghujani setiap inci tubuhnya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu terus berdoa, memohon agar Naruto bisa bertahan. Bagaimanapun, dia sangat _sangat _menyayangi pemuda itu. Matanya yang biru, kulitnya yang berwarna tan, senyumnya—

Dia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda itu. Dia masih ingin melihat senyum dan wajahnya saat tertawa. Dia masih ingin melihat mata birunya yang cemerlang…

"Tuan? Apakah Anda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" sebuah suara yang lembut menyadarkannya dari lamunan sesaatnya. Sasuke mendongak, kemudian mendapati seorang suster sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Naruto memanggilmu." Ujarnya singkat, menepuk pundak Sasuke kemudian melengang pergi.

"Haah…" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas. Perlahan dia membuka pintu geser ruang IGD itu. Hatinya sudah mempersiapkan segalanya—mental dan juga hati—untuk menghadapi kenyataan.

Saat kakinya memasuki ruang putih penuh bau obat itu, matanya tertambat pada sosok sahabatnya yang terbaring lemah. Rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan terbalut oleh kain kasa putih. Diwajahnya tertempel banyak kapas dan juga perban.

"Naruto…" lirih Sasuke lemah mendapati Naruto terkapar. Pemuda berambut kuning itu kemudian menolehkan wajahnya, tersenyum.

"Sasuke? Ha ha ha. Syukurlah aku masih bisa melihatmu lagi." Ujar Naruto, tertawa ringan. Sasuke langsung duduk dikursi sebelah kasur rawatnya, menggenggam tangannya yang terhubung dengan selang infuse.

"Bodoh. Jangan katakan hal-hal yang aneh!" ujar Sasuke, berusaha menghapus asumsi-asumsi bodoh yang menghantui pikirannya. Bayangan itu semakin lama semakin nyata. Bayangan upacara pemakaman Naruto.

"Ha ha ha. Ah, kau bodoh. Aku tahu kok kalau sebentar lagi aku akan pergi. Ha ha ha. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau melihat Jerman…" Naruto masih sempat bercanda disaat-saat terakhirnya dan itu membuatnya sangat jengkel. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian menatap mata Naruto dengan wajah separuh jengkel separuh khawatir.

"Baka. Kau harus bertahan, Dobe. Kau pasti bisa bertahan. Katamu kau jagoan, hah?" desak Sasuke. Suaranya parau dan serak. Wajahnya memang _hamper _mendekati stoic lagi saat ini, tetapi suaranya tak dapat dipungkiri menyimpan nada kekhawatiran. Naruto tersenyum lagi.

"Maunya sih begitu. Tapi yang diatas sudah memanggil tuh." Naruto tersenyum getir. Dan, senyuman itu meluluh lantahkan hati Sasuke. Hatinya seolah terpecah belah menjadi kepingan. Senyuman itu, bukanlah senyuman Naruto yang dia sukai. Bukan senyuman ceria yang begitu dia sayangi.

Senyum itu… senyum keputus asaan…

Dan saat Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya untuk lagi-lagi meyakinkan Naruto tentang harapan untuk hidup, detak jantung Naruto berhenti. Kardiograf mengeluarkan suara "piiip" panjang yang mengusik.

Shock. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto yang kini terkulai lemah. Matanya kini menangkap bayangan Naruto yang terlihat begitu damai. Begitu tenang dan begitu… mempesona.

Tenggorokan Sasuke sakit sekali saat para suster dan dokter menjejali ruangan itu. Dia hanya bisa mematung, membeku ditempatnya semula. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, menolak semua kenyataan pahit itu.

Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat dan satu-satunya orang dekatnya, meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Phantomhive ©

_Naruto's Funereal _

Sasuke berderi termenung didepan nisan pualam putih bersih yang terukir nama Naruto dengan huruf emas. Hati Sasuke miris karena mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini benar adanya. Mimpi bahwa Naruto akan pergi dari sisinya, meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya adalah benar.

Semua peziarah telah meninggalkan pemakaman ini, meninggalkan bunga krisan putih yang indah di makamnya. Bunga krisan itu menguarkan bau mistis, indah sekaligus memabukkan. Sasuke menghirup wangi bunga krisan itu banyak-banyak kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

Mata onyx-nya masih menatap nisan itu dengan sayu. Bukan keinginannya Naruto mati terlebih dulu darinya! Bukan! Justru, kalau dia boleh memilih dia akan mati terlebih dahulu dari pada ditinggalkan. Kalau bisa, dia lebih memilih untuk mengorbankan nyawanya agar Naruto bisa hidup…

"Hei, kau sedang apa disini?" suara aneh yang parau dan kasar memenuhi gendang telinga Sasuke. Dia celingukan, berusaha mencari sosok bersuara itu. Namun sejauh mata memandang tidak ada yang dia lihat kecuali pepohonan serta deretan makam berpualam putih.

"Hei, sini-sini! Aku ada diatas!" kemudian Sasuke mendongak. Pohon cemara itu ternyata berpenghuni. Diatas pohon itu, terlihat seorang gadis dengan jubah hitam sedang duduk Kaget, Sasuke mengernyit kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Kau siapa?" teriaknya, suaranya sama paraunya dengan suara gadis itu. Si gadis berambut pink itu kemudian melayang turun, berhenti tepat didepan Sasuke.

"Aku Dewa Kematian. Aku datang untuk mengambil roh bocah itu." Jawabnya santai sambil menunjuk nisan Naruto. Sasuke tertegun.

"Dewa Kematian?" tanyanya, alisnya mengkerut. Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat.

"Betul sekali. Aku datang kalau para peziarah sudah pulang semua. Aneh sekali kau belum pulang sendiri. Kau sudah lima jam disini lho…" ujar gadis itu dengan inosennya. Sasuke tersenyum getir mendengar perkataan gadis misterius itu.

"Sudah lima jam yah? Tak terasa… sepertinya baru satu detik aku disini…" jawab Sasuke seadanya, sambil memandang sayu kearah nisan Naruto. Snyum gitar lagi-lagi mengambang di wajah Sasuke. "Dia satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi. Aku bahkan rela menukar nyawaku dengannya…"

Hening sesaat.

"Heee… benarkah? Kalau begitu, maukah kau menukar nyawamu dengan nyawa bocah itu? Kau bisa menukarnya sebanyak apapun yang kau mau. Kau bisa menukar seperempat nyawamu kalau kau mau…" tiba-tiba gadis itu menyeletuk, mengatakn hal termustahil yang pernah didengan oleh telinga Sasuke.

"Apa benar?" tanyanya, terlihat begitu ragu. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan semangat dan tersenyum.

"Kalau memang benar-benar bocah itu berharga bagimu, kau bisa menukarnya. Tapi… ada satu syarat," jawab gadis itu sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Namanya juga pertukaran. Maka lama hidupmu akan dikurangi dengan seberapa banyak kau menukar. Kau tahu equivalent trade, kan? Err… lalu rohmu akan masuk neraka." Jawab gadis itu, kini suaranya juga wajahnya terlihat serius. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi mendengar syarat yang diajukan oleh gadis itu. Itu berarti dia akan masuk kubangan api untuk selamanya?

Hening lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal Naruto hidup, aku akan bahagia." Ujarnya, kali ini senyum tulus mengembang di wajahnya. Ya, baginya hanya Narutolah yang paling berharga. Narutolah yang mengajarinya bagaimana tersenyum. Narutolah yang mengajarinya bagaimana caranya tertawa. Narutolah yang memberi tahunya betapa indahnya dunia ini. Dan Naruto jugalah,

_Yang membuatnya merasa hidup._

"Oke, aku tahu kau begitu yakin. Jadi, aku akan mengambulkan permintaanmu. Berapa banyak nyawa yang akan kau beri untuk bocah itu?" Tanya gadis itu, bersiap dengan tongkat shinigami ditangannya.

"Semuanya! Kuberikan semua nyawaku pada Naruto. Aku ingin dia hidup, menggantikanku. Aku ingin dia hidup, melanjutkan perjuangannya. Aku ingin dia hidup karena selama dia hidup, itu berarti aku juga hidup."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Pejamkan matamu dan jangan bergerak, yah." Ujar gadis itu, sembari memutar tongkatnya mengelilingi Sasuke. Cahaya keemasan yang indah mengelilinginya, dan pada momen itulah, Sasuke merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan dan bebas.

'Inilah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Naruto. Hiduplah, tetaplah menjadi Naruto yang penuh semangat…'

Phantomhive ©

"Sasuke!" Naruto terbangun dari komanya. Mendapati dirinya tengah berada di kamar rumah sakit membuatnya heran. Matanya yang berwarna biru safir berputar cepat, berusaha memahami apa yang barusan terjadi.

'Mimpi tadi…' batinnya pelan sembari menyentuh ubun-ubunnya yang masih berbalut perban. Lalu kemudian matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki yang tertidur disebelahnya. Sosok itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia tertidur dengan kepala ditundukkan.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia merasa senang karena sahabatnya masih berada disini, menungguinya. Lalu Naruto menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pundak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sudah pagi. Kau harus bangun…" ujarnya pelan. Tapi tidak ada reaksi pada tubuh Sasuke. Malah, dia merasakan kedinginan ganjil yang menyelimuti telapak tangannya. Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Sasuke? Oi, Sasuke?" tak ada reaksi.

"Sasuke!" Pada saat Naruto mengguncang tubuh Sasuke, ia menyebabkan tubuh Sasuke limbung, kemudian jatuh ke lantai dengan debuman yang keras.

Uchiha Sasuke, _Rest in Peace._

Saat itulah, tangis bahagia membuncah dari mata safirnya yang indah.

"Bodoh. Seharusnya kau tidak mengorbankan nyawamu untukku…"

_Sahabat adalah hal terindah yang kita miliki_

_Jagalah mereka, sayangilah mereka seperti engkau menyayangi dirimu sendiri_

FIN

Author's Note: Gaje iya. Saya tahu kok. Adegan matinya ituloh. Adegan pertukarannya ituloh. Gak dapet feel-nya sama sekali. (_ _)

Yak, feedback please? XDD


End file.
